nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Carl Andre
Carl Andre plasticien contemporain américain, se rattachant au minimalisme (art), né le 16 septembre 1935 à Quincy (Massachusetts). Biographie Fils d'un menuisier des chantiers navals, Carl Andre est formé dans les écoles publiques de sa ville natale de Quincy (Massachusetts) et à la Phillips Academy à Andover, près de Boston(1951-1953). C'est dans cette dernière qu'il étudie l'art, sous la direction de Patrick Morgan et devient l'ami du futur cinéaste Hollis Frampton et du photographe Michael Chapman. Après s'être brièvement inscrit au Kenyon College de Gambier (Ohio), il travaille pour la Boston Gear Works et économise suffisamment d'argent pour effectuer un voyage en Europe (1954) où son oncle anglais, Raymond Baxter (homme de radio), lui fait découvrir les mégalithes de Stonehenge, qui exerceront une influence majeure sur son travail, et l'œuvre de Brancusi qui le marque au point de s'en définir comme étant son disciple. Il effectue son service militaire dans les services de renseignement en Caroline du Nord (1955-1956) où il travaille comme cryptographe pour les services secrets, se servant de ses capacités en arithmétique. Puis il s'installe à New York en 1957 où il travaille dans une maison d'édition et fait la connaissance du peintre Frank Stella auprès duquel il partage son atelier pour étudier la peinture. Il abandonne progressivement la peinture pour s'orienter vers la sculpture, développant des sculptures sur bois influencées par Brancusi et par les peintures noires de Stella, puis des assemblages de blocs de bois brut. À cours d'argent, il travaille parallèlement (1959-1964) comme mécanicien et conducteur pour la Pennsylvania Railroad (Compagnie des chemins de fer de Pennsylvanie) dans le New Jersey. L'horizontalité de l'architecture ferroviaire semble alors l'inspirer pour l'élaboration de ses futures œuvres. En 1965, il participe avec Robert Morris, Donald Judd et Larry Bell à l'exposition « Shape and Structures » organisée par Henry Geldzahler à la Galerie Tibor de Nagy à New York. Quelques mois plus tard il réalise sa première exposition personnelle où il expose des assemblages de poutres horizontales en styroforme (matière plastique industrielle). Dans les années 1970, l'artiste réalise de nombreuses grandes installations comme Blocks and Stones pour le Center for the Visual Arts de Portland (Oregon) (1973). En 1972, La Tate Gallery de Londres fait l'acquisition de son Equivalent VIII (1966), communément appelé The Bricks (Les Briques), qui consistent en 120 briques réfractaires arrangées en rectangle, qui eut un succès de scandale international. Il réalise de plus en plus d'œuvres en extérieur, comme Stone Field Sculpture (Hartford, Connecticut, 1977). En 1970, il bénéficie d'une exposition personnelle au musée Guggenheim de New York et, depuis lors, il expose régulièrement, soit seul, soit en groupe, dans les principaux musées, galeries et centres d'art en Amérique et en Europe, parmi lesquels on peut citer le Laguna Gloria Art Museum à Austin (Texas) en 1978, le Stedelijk Van Abbemuseum à Eindhoven (Pays-Bas) en 1987, le Museum of Modern Art d'Oxford (Royaume-Uni) en 1996 et le Musée Cantini de Marseille (France) en 1997. Carl Andre en 1967 Andre a été poète avant de s'intéresser à la sculpture, il dispose des mots, « particules de langage », sans grammaire ni syntaxe, et comme les matériaux dans ses sculptures, il les utilisent pour leur charge affective. Ce travail, comprenant calligrammes, opéras et livres, a été présenté en Amérique et en Europe. Une importante collection a été rassemblée par le Stedjlik Museum d'Amsterdam, cependant sa poésie n'a jamais encore été éditée, d'où la méconnaissance qu'en a le public. Andre vit et travaille à New York. Il est représenté par la Galerie Paula Cooper à New York. En 1986, il fut acquitté du meurtre de sa femme, l'artiste Ana Mendieta. Œuvre Andre installe quatre concepts majeurs dans l'ensemble de son œuvre : *la platitude ; *la sculpture comme lieu ; *la composition modulaire ; *l'emploi de matériaux bruts. La caractéristique la plus marquante du travail de Andre est la mise à bas de la caractéristique fondamentale de la sculpture, la verticalité. La sculpture cesse d'être une forme autonome mais plutôt un ensemble « forme-scultpure-lieu ». Elle concentre et retient l'énergie qui la constitue donc l'espace devient l'élément essentiel et le paysage participe de son intervention in situ. La sculpture devient lieu : lieu en soi et dans le lieu qui la contient. Andre interroge le respect classique qu’imposent les œuvres, il nous amène à marcher sur une œuvre qui n’impose aucun point de vue privilégié, aucun axe, aucune hiérarchie. Il étoffe la signification de la sculpture en lui ajoutant une dimension qu'il appelle « clastique » (par opposition à l'art « plastique »), pour qualifier ce qui peut être « assemblé à partir d'éléments constituants » ou « démonté en ses éléments constituants ». Ce mot explique son attitude artistique, résidant à aligner en série et à même le sol des éléments de fabrication industrielle, favorisant un déploiement horizontal de la sculpture dans lequel toutes les pièces du mécanisme sont modulables. Andre affirme qu'il crée en fonction des espaces de présentation. L'œuvre minimaliste de Andre se manifeste par la grande simplicité dans l'usage qu'il fait des matériaux bruts. Il n'invente pas de technique ni de savoir-faire particulier reléguant le traditionnel à un autrefois de la sculpture. Le gestuel est donc refusé et l'attention du spectateur se fixe sur le matériau lui-même. Ainsi la sculpture se refuse à seulement occuper l'espace : elle s'en saisit. À la fin de l'année 1959, il construit dans l'atelier de Hollis Frampton sa première série de sculptures « Pyramids ». Elles sont une étape essentielle à sa démarche : ce sont les premières œuvres construites et non sculptées, composées d'éléments en bois dont la forme finale traduisant une pyramide et influencées par la Colonne sans fin de Brancusi et les Black Paintings de Franck Stella. Les trois principaux matériaux qu'il utilise sont le bois, en particulier le cèdre, la pierre et les métaux. L'artiste exclut tout mélange de matériaux, il peut user de quelques combinaisons de métaux parfois, mais pour Andre chaque matériau détient ses qualités propres sur les plans tactile, chromatique ou sonore. Le bois est pour lui « la mère des matières ». Son choix de matières est défini par son environnement, et par les ressources dont il dispose. Il affirme que ses éléments sont des « indicateurs économiques ». Il emploie automatiquement ses matériaux sous la forme de modules de dimensions normalisées qu'il nomme, en se basant continuellement sur la table périodique, « éléments » ou « particules ». Pour assembler ces particules, Andre se sert des nombres pour donner des formes sommaires à ses sculptures. Ses configurations ne viennent pas du hasard, les mathématiques apportent de la mesure, du rythme et de la proportion à son travail. Des plaques métalliques industrielles posées au sol constituent depuis le début des années 1970 l'aspect le plus connu de l'œuvre de Andre. L'artiste réalise ainsi des pièces où la planéité du sol est en parfaite adéquation avec l'aspect plat du matériau. En horizontalisant sa sculpture, l'artiste la définit comme un lieu que le spectateur est d'ailleurs invité à parcourir en marchant dessus (c'est un des points de vue d'expérimentation de l'œuvre). « Je ne fais, dit-il, que poser la "Colonne sans fin" de Brancusi à même le sol, au lieu de la dresser vers le ciel… ». Andre a l'habitude de dire que l'idéal pour lui est une route composée d'une simple juxtaposition d'unités standards de plaques industrielles posées au sol les unes à la suite des autres. Nombreuses de ses œuvres rectilignes à même le sol, guident les pas du visiteurs d'une salle à l'autre dans ses expositions. Mais certaines de ces œuvres comme « 7 Cu Slant 30 » (Dusseldorf, 1990), traversent l'espace, le fractionnent, et obligent leurs franchissements pour continuer l'exposition. Ce n'est donc plus la matière qui est sculptée mais l'espace qui est entaillé. Son esthétique s'exprime aussi par la matière et tend à rapprocher la fin et les moyens. On n'y trouve aucun romantisme du geste de l'artisan attelé à sa confrontation avec la matière. Ses sculptures ne sont pas le résultat d'un acte sculptural imprimé au matériau afin de l'infléchir, il y a plutôt une façon de révéler la matière à travers les qualités esthétiques qui lui sont propres. Si le matériau est utilisé usiné dans une forme la plus neutre possible c'est parce que l'artiste respecte la notion de masse, de pesanteur, de densité, toutes des caractéristiques que le spectateur doit pouvoir ressentir naturellement devant ses œuvres. Enfin l'espace qui l'accueille est laissé tel quel et détermine bien souvent la réalisation de la sculpture avec laquelle il fusionne pour constituer l'œuvre entière : autrement dit l'espace est une des composantes de l'œuvre. Andre a conçu dans la sculpture moderne une œuvre aussi ordinaire que drastique ; son travail n'a jamais dérivé de ses fondements de départ, il les a approfondie restant assidu à une éthique de travail qu'il exprima en 1970 comme ceci : « … je trouve que ma plus grande difficulté, l'aspect le plus douloureux et le plus difficile de mon travail, est de vider mon esprit, de le débarrasser de tout ce fardeau de significations que j'ai absorbées, dues à la culture ambiante, de toutes ces choses qui semblent avoir un rapport avec l'art quand, justement, c'est tout le contraire. C'est là le seul aspect du terme « art minimal » qui pour moi a toujours été au premier plan et qui fait que je me suis toujours considéré comme artiste minimaliste. Il faut absolument se débarrasser des filets de sauvetage, des certitudes, des idées préconçues, pour se mettre à quelque chose de plus proche, qui ressemble à une sorte de vide. Pour ensuite reconstruire à partir de cette situation réduite. C'est peut être une autre façon de rechercher l'art pauvre, il faut appauvrir son propre esprit … ». En 2011, Andre obtient le Prix Haftmann, récompense artistique la plus richement dotée en Europe (150 000 Francs suisses, soit 120 000 €), décerné par la Fondation Roswitha Haftmann, une fondation suisse, à un « artiste vivant ayant produit une œuvre de première importance. » Principales œuvres *Oswald in Russia, 1964 : Double au carbone de tapuscrit et crayon sur papier à lettre, feuillet 5 (sur 6) d'un texte en forme de poème. *Equivalent VIII, 1966 : 120 briques réfractaires arrangées en rectangle (Londres, Tate Gallery) *10 Steel Row, 1967, 1 × 60 × 300 cm : 10 dalles en acier alignées directement sur le plancher ; cette œuvre marque le début de l'utilisation de plaques métalliques (photographie archive) *2 × 18 Aluminium Lock, 1968 : 36 unités rectangulaires en aluminium de 1 × 100 × 100 cm chacune, 1 × 200 × 1800 cm au total (Collection The Solomon R. Guggenheim Foundation, New York - The Panza Collection) *Steel Piece, 36 pièces 50 x 50 cm *100 Magnesium Squares, 1970 : 100 dalles de magnésium assemblées *144 Tin Square, 1975 : 144 carrés d'étain de 30,5 × 30,5 cm chacun, 367 × 367 cm au total (Paris, Musée national d'Art moderne) *Blacks Creek, 1978 :oeuvre réalisée à New York, 5 éléments verticaux en bois de pin Douglas fir (arbre résineux des Etats-Unis) supportant 2 éléments horizontaux posés bout à bout, Bois 122 x 183 x 30,5 cm, chaque élément : 91,5 x 30,5 x 30,5 cm. *Hearth (Foyer), 1980 : œuvre réalisée à Düsseldorf, 44 poutres brutes de scierie en bois de cèdre rouge de 30 × 90 × 30 cm chacune, 120,5 × 469 × 90 cm au total : Carl André renoue ici avec une pratique adoptée dès ses débuts, l’utilisation et la mise en valeur du bois non transformé (Paris, Musée national d'Art moderne) Galerie 144 carrés, 1968 144 briques, 1982 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Minimalisme Catégorie:Naissance en 1935